The Joker and The Wolf
by Little-thing-called-fangirling
Summary: What happens when teachers assign homework IMing other houses? Who is Ash? What is Quote's real name? Takes place during the golden trio's fourth year. No Cedric, Fred is a champion in the tournament.
1. IMing Assignment

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I just own what happens in this story and Ash. J. K. Rowling owns the rest.

A/N: This is set during the trio's fourth year.

Chapter 1

Ash's POV

"We have a new program that will be your homework for the year," McGonagall said, passing out the instructions for those who didn't know about computers. The assignment was to create a username and only tell your username to someone who guesses what your real name was. I already have mine. It's going to be _FireBurnedBook_. The bell rang and the Gryffindors got on their laptops to see who else was on. I got on at the Library since the twins would bother me.

_FireBurnedBook signed on. _

Theadorableone: hey burned. What's up?

FireBurnedBook: nm just really tired of the two most annoying people ever.

Thebrightone: And who would that be?

FireBurnedBook: Are we the only one's here? Two redheads in a certain house.

_BooksareLonely _signed on.

Thebrightone: well not the only ones here anymore…and only redheads that I know are the Weasleys. Hey books what's up?

BooksareLonely: too much…so much homework to do.

Theadorableone: Sounds like 'Mione?

BooksareLonely: wait George and Fred?

Thebrightone: nope Gred and Forge .

BooksareLonely: where are you two?

Theadorableone: By the lake…wait George I am the bright one. Did you switch computers with me again?

Thebrightone: it's not my fault your computer likes me better.

FireBurnedBook: *shakes head at the two blockheads that call themselves weasels and does homework*

Thebrightone: Ok we are back…wait I am not a blockhead…George is I agree but I am not.

Theadorableone: Hey…wait she said weasels, does that mean she's a Slytherin?

FireBurnedBook: How do you know I am a girl?

_Slygirl_ signed on.

Slygirl: what's up 'Mione, Fred, George, and Burned?

FireBurnedBook: nm Gin. Just hiding from two annoying people in your house.

Slygirl: Which house, Hogwarts or the Burrow?

FireBurnedBook: Both .

Theadorableone: Fred I think she is talking about us.

Thebrightone: As do I, brother, as do I.

FireBurnedBook: I am. I must go now, I am getting kicked out. Didn't realize how late it was.

Thebrightone: bye.

_FireBurnedBook _signed out.

I walked around for an hour before heading to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione was sitting with Ginny trying to figure out who FireBurnedBook was. I walked in and sat next to them as the twins walked in.

"Hey, look who it is Fred," George said walking over to us, "hey Quote."

They, and everyone else, never bothered to learn my name, so they got everyone calling me that because I like copying quotes.

"Hey. Where have you been hiding," Fred asked looking at me. His eyes secretly apologizing for George calling her that, as always.

"Like I am going to tell you," I said, grabbing my computer and heading to bed.

That night I dreamt of Fred Weasley, like every other night.

Fred's POV

I can't believe we still don't know who FireBurnedBook is, or even Quote's first name. I mean we have known her since her first year, two years ago. We should know it by now. We even asked around, no one knew it, not even the teachers. I sighed and looked at the chat over Mione's shoulder. When I realized no one was on I headed upstairs to wait to be able to sneak out.

Hours went past and everyone, including George was out cold. I got up and snuck onto the grounds, noticing a petite figure going toward the whomping willow. The dangerous tree swung at her and I heard her say the spell to freeze it. I realized it was Quote. Before she could get into the opening to the shrieking shack, the clouds moved showing the full moon. She transformed into a werewolf and sniffed the air then howled. I knew she was sick around the same night Harry went into the shrieking shack last year. The night before we found out Lupin was a wolf, not that the Gryffindors didn't care. There were rumors going around that Lupin attacked Quote. Now I see that it wasn't a rumor.

She sniffed again and turned looking at me. She started running at me with her teeth bared. She got to me as I got my wand out. I stupefied her as she scratched my shoulder. I sat next to her all night and watched her wolf form sleep as she switched back to a human with the sun raising. I took the spell off and she woke up. Her eyes became wide as I pulled off my shirt and gave it to her. She put it on and looked at the poorly healed scar from her. Tears began to fall from her eyes and I pulled into her.

"I am so sorry Fred."

"It's ok I am…wait how did you know I was Fred and not George."

"I noticed small thing between you guys. Before you ask, yes it was Lupin who made me this."

"Can I ask you something else?"

"What?"

"Well I noticed you don't like to be called Quote, so what is your name?"

"Two years, it took you two years to ask this?"

I rubbed the back of my neck with a sheepish grin.

"It's Ash."


	2. Who is Ash?

A/N: I don't own anything or anyone except Ash, what happens in this story, and the names of chat rooms and usernames. This story is going to be mainly Fred and Ash's POVs. Let me know if you want a POV or a chapter dedicated to you, and if I should do different POV.

Chapter 2

Fred's POV

"Ash, can I please know your screen name," I asked as we were in the hospital wing for the cut on my shoulder.

"You heard our teachers, we are not allowed to tell you unless you guess who we are," she said typing on her laptop. She brought me mine and I got on it.

_Thebrightone_ signed on.

Thebrightone: hey who is all here?

Slygirl: everyone from yesterday plus more. (A/N: if you don't remember it is Fred, George, Ginny, Ash, and Hermione)

Theadorableone: hey where are you Fred? You have been missing since before I woke up.

Thebrightone: just around.

Slygirl: I don't like the sound of that.

FireBurnedBook: I don't either Gin.

Thebrightone: wait, Ash?

FireBurnedBook: yes Fred?

Slygirl: who's ash?

FireBurnedBook: maybe you should learn people's names before getting on Gin.

FireBurnedBook: hey Fred, don't tell anyone who I really am…I want them to be confused for awhile.

Thebrightone: rofl sure thing Ash. G2g bye everyone.

FireBurnedBook: I have to go also.

Theadorableone, Slygirl, BooksareLonely, Wizardchessking, and TheGryffindorPrince: bye guys.

_FireBurnedBook_ signed out.

_Thebrightone_ signed out.

"Well that was fun," Ash smiled as she closed her laptop and we left the hospital wing. We came up with a plan saying she would be coming back from the grounds and I would be coming back from the pitch, since it was Saturday. We walked into the common room where we saw that Ron got off the computer and is now playing wizard's chess with Harry. Hermione was still on with Ginny and George. Ash took off to find her friends and I went to George and the others.

Somehow the conversation went from where I been all day and who Ash is, to the Triwizard Tournament. George and I are already talking about putting our names in for it. Hermione thinks it is stupid and dangerous, we don't care. (A/N: in this story George and Fred are old enough so they put their names in…no Cedric sorry everyone, but mad eye is still going to be putting Harry's name in.)

I looked around to see that our group and Ash's group are the only ones here.

"Guys let's go get dinner," Hermione said.

A week later. (They are back on the room and it's after Fred and George put their names in the goblet. Ginny, Ash, and the twins are the only ones on.)

Ash's POV

Thebrightone: well we did it.

Slygirl: why are guys so stupid?

FireBurnedBook: idk…what did they do?

Theadorableone: put our names in the goblet of fire

FireBurnedBook: of course ya did George because you are that stupid.

Theadorableone: Fred did too.

Thebrightone: lmao…you girls should see him right now.

Slygirl: what is he doing Fred?

Thebrightone: he is pouting and folded his arms on his chest.

FireBurnedBook: lol…it's ok to do stuff like that George…or wait I mean Georgia.

Thebrightone: rotflmao good one Ash.

FireBurnedBook: *bows* Thank you Fred.

Theadorableone: I don't need this.

_Theadorableone_ signed off.

Thebrightone: aw man now I have to catch up to him.

FireBurnedBook: bye Fred.

Thebrightone: Bye Ash, Bye Gin.

…

Thebrightone: Gin? GIN? Oh well.

_Thebrightone _signed off.

FireBurnedBook: Gin you okay?

…

Gin?

…

Slygirl: sorry what?

FireBurnedBook: where have you been?

Slygirl: got invited to another room sorry.

FireBurnedBook: no prob…hey invite me.

Slygirl: k…hold on.

_Slygirl invited you to the Quidditch room._

_FireBurnedBook signed in._

FireBurnedBook: who's all here?

Thegryffindorprince: I am

Theslytherinprince: I am 2.

Slygirl: of course you know I am Ash.

BooksareLonely: I am 2.

Wizardchessking: I am.

FireBurnedBook: actually Gin and Hermione I am Ash so :P

_Angelsloveme _signed on.

Angelsloveme: hey everyone.

FireBurnedBook: hey Bless….where are you?

Angelsloveme: in the Kitchens…y?

BooksareLonely: why were you in the kitchens?

Angelsloveme: Ummm…talking to the elves…wanna come sometime Ash?

FireBurnedBook: sure sometime.

Third person's POV

Harry sat back bored watching the conversation play out when he got a message.

_Theslytherinprince sent you a private IM._

Theslytherinprince: looks like we are left out uh Potter?

Thegryffindorprince: looks like it….so ummm…whats up in slytherin?

Theslytherinprince: like you care…probably worse than Gryffindor.

Thegryffindorprince: if I didn't care would I have asked…nvm I don't care…much.

Theslytherinprince: I don't understand why we hate each other anymore…who is Ash?

Thegryffindorprince: no one knows except Fred and Bless apparently.

Theslytherinprince: ah…so is Dumbledore's plan working?

Thegryffindorprince: what plan?

Theslytherinprince: the plan of house unity.

Thegryffindorprince: not really…there are like no Slytherins on…only you and the Gryffindors that are usually on.

Theslytherinprince: it's because a lot of people never heard of computers.

Thegryffindorprince: and you did?

Theslytherinprince: mum made sure I knew, father didn't like it much.

Thegryffindorprince: well at least you got time to be on one before this stupid assignment.

Theslytherinprince: You never been on a computer?

They kept talking as more people came on in the chatroom.

Theslytherinprincess: so anyone knows if Draco was on at all.

BooksareLonely: yes he was. He and Harry stopped talking a while ago.

Hpgirl: well where they go?

Slygirl: we don't know, wait what does your name mean?

Hpgirl: Hufflepuff girl…me and my sister are both in Hufflepuff.

Slygirl: cool.

Ash's POV

I watched as everyone kept talking and got out my sketch pad and started to draw. I was still drawing when the Weasley twins walked in.

"Come on, Fred. Tell me where you got the scratch on your shoulder from."

Fred sat next to me and sat back on the couch. We were the only ones here now. I just kept drawing and trying to ignore them.

"I didn't know you could draw," Fred said, looking at my picture of Harry, Ron, and Hermione with their pets.

"Fred, stop ignoring me and tell me where you got the scratches from!"

"I don't need to tell you every single thing, George," Fred yelled as he stood. I put my sketch pad down and stood between them.

"Stop this now, guys," George sat on the couch when Fred was trying to head upstairs. Ginny came in and blocked him.

"Ginny move."

"No Fred, we are going to the great hall. We have guest from other schools."

"Fine," Fred left with Ginny and I turned to George.

"You coming or staying up here?"

"I'll go down in a few," I sighed and sat down next to him.

"What's wrong, George?"

"He never keeps secrets from me," He leaned forward and put his head in his hands. I think I need to tell him now. I can't stand to see Fred and George fight.

A/N: sorry it took so long to update….i wrote some then writer's block kicked in, then I wrote some, and it kicked in again…I write better when I am hyper which would be right now. So I am gonna start on the next chapter. The sooner you guys review the sooner I get the next one up. Review if you want to be in it, and give me ideas.


	3. new students and champions

A/N: the third chapter and only one review . Oh well, I do it for my enjoyment, plus to get the ideas out of my head. Champions get picked and students arrive…also moves on for a few weeks.

Chapter three: The new students and champions.

Ash's POV

"George, he isn't keeping secrets for himself," I looked at him. I realized this is harder then what I thought.

"What do you mean, Quote?"

"First of all, stop calling me that, it is getting old. I am more than quotes and drawing. Second what I mean is that Fred's keeping my secrets. I told him not to tell anyone. I decided to tell you because I can see it is ripping you both apart. My name, which no one seems to know, is Ash Taylor. The rumor from last year with Lupin attacking me in the forest is true. I turn into a wolf in the full moon, which is where Fred was that night. The scratches on his shoulder are from me," He looked like he was in shock.

"George, I am sorry, I didn't mean to make you and Fred fight," The end of my sentence broke as I felt tears run down my face. George pulled me into a hug.

"I don't blame you Ash. Don't worry about it okay? I mean, this isn't the first time we fought and it won't be the last. We don't agree on everything, but none of it is your fault. I just think it is your fault that we never knew your name before this," he pulled back and smiled at me. I smiled back, it was nice to have a somewhat brother.

"I am not interrupting, am I?"

We turned to the door and saw Fred there. I smiled and left the twins to talk. I left the portrait hole and found my group of friends: Bless, Pryce, his two sisters Susan and Sarah Bones, and Alexandria.

"What took so long Ash," they were the only ones that knew my name before the twins did.

"I had to talk to someone, Bless. So what is going on here?"

"Well," Pryce said, "The beauties decided to sit with Ravenclaw, when the famous Krum and his school sat with Slytherin."

"We think they will be included into the whole house unity thing with IMing."

"Hey Susan, don't forget that we also think that Dumbledore has another plan to sit us with someone who we never talk to from a different house or school."

"Thank you Sarah."

As my group began talking about the tournament itself, I turned to the door to look for the Weasley twins. They walked in and sat by Harry, so I said bye to my friends as I walked over to the Gryffindor table. I sat with Ginny and Hermione and talked to them about classes.

(A/N: I am copying Dumbledore's speech before the cup spits out the names in the fourth book.)

Dumbledore got up and started by telling everyone that the Goblet of Fire should be ready in a minute and that the champions have to go through into the next chamber, off the high table, when they were called. The Goblet let the first name loose.

"The champion for Durmstrang will be Viktor Krum."

Krum got up and shook Dumbledore's hand then went to the room. The Goblet spit the next name.

"The champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour." She got up and did the same as Krum.

"The Hogwarts Champion is Fred Weasley." Fred got up and did the same as the first two.

"Excellent! Well we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champion every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real-"

Dumbledore stopped talking as the Goblet shot out another name.

"Harry Potter!"

A few weeks before the first task.

Ever since Harry's name came out of the Goblet, everyone thought he put his name in it but Hermione and me. I got closer to George and Fred after George found out. As of right now, Ron and Hermione were doing homework in a corner, and I was in a corner with Fred and George. Hermione and I are on the chats, Ron was struggling with what looked like a potions essay, George was doing a Transfiguration essay, and Fred was messing with the cork from his ink bottle. I caught it under my hand and put it in my pocket.

"Hey, give it back."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because you need to do something besides pushing it around and it was annoying me."

"That isn't fair, you are always annoyed."

"I am because you always have to be around."

George decided to interrupt us at that point.

"Can you two please stop? I need to get this essay done tonight, and you are both annoying me. Plus you guys are sounding like a married couple."

"We are not," Fred looked at him and glared.

"Yes you are. Now can you please do something so I can finish this essay?"

"Bless my soul; Georgie has finally decided to do homework."

"Ah yes he is, our little boy has grown so much."

"Oh shut up you two," He got up and walked away.

"It looks like it is only us here, Fred."

"Yes it does, so can I have the top to my ink bottle back?"

"No way in hell."

"Why the bloody hell not?"

"You'll annoy me again."

"What am I suppose to do then?"

"Do homework, go on a chatroom, something, anything."

"Fine," He got and left.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't want you to stop reading this but it is just an authors note.

1: I am full of ideas but I don't know which story I should update, send me messages to tell me which you want me to update.

2: A very Happy New Year to you all.

3: I might delete my story…The End Right? And make a new supernatural story.

This is going on all my updatable stories.

I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long. I have ideas but don't know how to put them down.


	5. The First Task

Disclaimer: I don't own the series J. K Rowling does…I just own what happens in this story.

Chapter 4: The first task…next chapter will be the Yule ball.

Ash's POV

It's here, the first task of the Triwizard tournament. Everyone was talking excited about it except Fred, Harry, and me. I am excited to see it, but I am scared for Harry and Fred. Every Hogwarts student still says Harry put his own name in so nobody is cheering for him. Ron still hasn't talked to Harry at all. The Slytherins haven't showed anything toward our champions at all, which doesn't surprise me. I was bored of the talking so I went to a chat room.

_FireBurnedBook signed on._

Tigercub: hello burned.

Barglesarereal: hello there.

FireBurnedBook: Hi tiger and Luna, how are thing in Ravenclaw?

Tigercub: boring, the rest of the house is trying to decide who to follow in the tournament.

Barglesarereal: we are the only one who believes that Harry didn't put his name in.

_Theslytherinprince signed on._

FireBurnedBook: what you want now Malfoy?

Theslytherinprince: wanted to know if Potter was on.

FireBurnedBook: y?

Theslytherinprince: nevermind that…I'll just send him a message.

_Theslytherinprince has logged off._

_Thegryffindorprince has signed on._

Barglesarereal: how ya feeling Harry?

Thegryffindorprince: I feel the way Fred is looking right now.

I looked at Fred, who was sitting next to me, not even touching his food.

"Fred, you need to eat something."

"That's rich, coming from someone who hasn't eaten either," He sounded angry. Heck he looked angry. I turned back to my plate and computer, "I'm sorry Ash, I just didn't get much sleep."

"It's ok," I looked at him, unconsciously rubbing circles in his hand to calm him.

"No it's not. I'll make it up to you somehow."

"You don't have to," I turned back to the chat as George sat down.

Aderrett: who's all on anyway?

Tigercub: Luna, Harry, me and Ash, but she hasn't been on in a while.

FireBurnedBook: sorry I was doing something else…LEXI, WHATS UP?

Aderrett: lol…you don't have to caps it….not much, visiting the Hufflepuffs today.

FireBurnedBook: aren't we supposed to stay with our own tables Lex?

Aderrett: yea but with the Beauxbatons sitting there it gets cramped…I don't like crowds.

FireBurnedBook: yeah but you been doing this since year one.

Aderrett: well if you were in Ravenclaw, maybe I'd stay seated .

FireBurnedBook: not my fault….I gotta go guys.

Aderrett: bye Ash!

Tigercub: bye

Barglesarereal: bye bye

_FireBurnedBook signed off._

I closed my laptop and l started talking with the twins about Hogsmeade. Half an hour later, the four champions had to leave for the first task. A good ten minutes went by as George and I talked about what the first task could be. The rest of the students that weren't champions got called to the quidditch pitch. We sat down and the dragons were brought out by George's brother Charlie and his friends. Fred was up first, then Fleur, Viktor, then Harry.

Fred came out into the enclosure. He transfigured a rock on the ground, turning it into a dog. The dragon went for it, changing his mind halfway, and went back to Fred. He got burned just as he got the egg. I was worried as he just walked out to the first aid tent.

Fleur went next, doing a vela thing, putting the dragon to sleep. She got the egg, as it burnt her skirt, which she put out with her wand. Ron was sitting next to me, saying it was mental that someone put Harry's name in it.

"Caught on, have you?"

"Guys be quiet, we still have to wait for Krum and Harry."

"Then be quiet, 'Mione."

"Oh ha ha, Quote."

I turned to watch as Krum came out. He did a spell, hitting it in the dragon's eye. It was awesome, but it squashed half the real eggs. At least he got the golden egg.

Harry came out and summoned his Firebolt. He teased the dragon, causing it to give chase. The eggs were showing, as Harry moved up on the broom. The dragon moved with Harry, breaking the chains around its neck. The dragon's tail moved into the teacher's stand, cutting it into two.

"Well done, dragon!"

"George!" I looked at him and slapped his head.

"Where is he?" Hermione looked worried and started digging into her face with her nails. I grabbed her hands and held them.

"Don't worry, he is a great flyer," Harry came zooming back and grabbed the golden egg.


	6. The Yule Ball

A/N: sorry it took so long my computer crashed a few times when I was gonna update…sad to say if there are no reviews this story might be going….I might also delete some of my stories.

Ash's POV-chapter 5-the Yule ball

Harry and Fred found out that they were opening the Yule Ball by having to dance with their partners first. As weeks went on and the Yule ball got closer, Harry wished that he was facing the dragon again, while walking around trying to ask a girl to the dance with Ron. I was in the common room watching as Hermione and Ginny talked. Ginny wants to go with Harry and Hermione with Ron, but neither of them asked yet. Over the last few weeks, Ron and Harry became friends like the first task and the time before that didn't happen.

I was back on the chat room during the free period.

FireBurnedBook: Hey anyone here?

BooksareLonely: I just came on…no one else is though.

FireBurnedBook: Anyone ask you to the ball yet 'mione?

BooksareLonely: yeah, but I am not telling who.

FireBurnedBook: come on, tell me…or I will start guessing.

BooksareLonely: hey why did you choose the screen name that you did?

FireBurnedBook: No reason, now stop changing the subject…tell me who. Please?

BooksareLonely: Not at all.

_BooksareLonely signed off_.

FireBurnedBook: Great now I am alone and bored!

_Thebrightone_ signed on.

Thebrightone: Hey Ash, what's up?

FireBurnedBook: oh not much, just being bored. I hate free periods.

Thebrightone: lol, Have you seen George at all?

I looked up as the common room door opened and saw George with a big smile on his face. He sat on the couch by me and looked over my shoulder.

FireBurnedBook: I am in the common room with Ash…just got in.

Thebrightone: why are you not getting on your own computer?

I grabbed my computer from him and pushed him away.

"Tell him that I broke my computer."

"Wow, you are so not gonna pass this assignment now George." I smiled as I went back to the chat room.

Thebrightone: Hello? George? Ash? Am I alone now?

FireBurnedBook: No, I stole my computer back from George.

Thebrightone: So why was George on your computer anyway?

FireBurnedBook: He broke his.

Thebrightone: You know how to fix computers, don't you?

FireBurnedBook: Shhh…don't tell him that….I want him to suffer.

Thebrightone: very cunning Ash! I like it.

FireBurnedBook: So where are you Fred?

Thebrightone: Library was doing homework, thinking about signing off and coming to the common room though.

FireBurnedBook: Why didn't you sign off yet then?

Thebrightone: don't want you to be on by yourself.

_Slygirl_ signed on.

Slygirl: hey Fred and Ash, what's up?

Thebrightone: not much…I am gonna go back to the common room now.

_Thebrightone_ signed off.

Slygirl: Where was he?

FireBurnedBook: He said Library…Somehow I don't believe him.

Slygirl: me either.

FireBurnedBook: So you have a date for the Yule ball?

Slygirl: Could ask you the same. Fred ask you yet?

FireBurnedBook: Fred? Why would he ask me?

Slygirl: you both like each other, anyone could tell that, especially when we found out who you are.

FireBurnedBook: yeah right…I'm gonna go so George stops trying to look over my shoulder.

Slygirl: bye bye.

_FireBurnedBook_ signed off.

"So, why did you come in smiling, George?"

"I was smiling?"

"Yes you were, now answer me why?"

"Hey guys," Fred walked through with the door with Ginny.

"Hey Fred, hey Ginny."

"What's going on in here," Ginny looked between George and I then sat down next to me.

"Everyone is out shopping for the Ball, except us, I guess. Oh and I am trying to get George to tell me why he came in smiling before he stole my computer."

"I was smiling because Angelina said yes to going to the ball with me."

"That's great, George. At least one of us has a date, unless you both have a date as well" Fred sat down in an armchair and looked at us girls.

"I don't and neither does Ash. We are still waiting for someone to ask us."

"Well, Ginny is waiting, I'm not. I'm not even sure I want to go," I looked around and got up.

"Well as much as I love to be around you guys, I am tired and bored. Good night."

I walked to the stairs and turned around, watching George and Ginny talk, as Fred walked up to me.

"What's up Fred?"

"I wanted to ask you if you want to go to the ball with me."

"You know I have been waiting for you to ask me that since we found out bout it," I smiled as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Is that a yes?"

"It's a yes," I walked up to him and kissed his cheek. "Good night Fred."

"Night Ash!"

Fred's POV-One week later

"I hate this. I hate wearing a tux."

I laughed at George and helped him with his tie.

"How can you like wearing a tux, Fred?"

"That is where we are different, George. I imagine what the girl is going to look like when she is all dressed up. Plus we will also look way better than Ron."

"That's true. We should get going though or we will be late."

We went to wait in the common room for Angelina and Ash. We didn't have to wait long as they came down the stairs. I was too busy looking at Ash to notice Angelina or what she was wearing. Ash looked amazing in a dress with butterfly wings going across her chest, attached to a baby blue skirt and she did a little spin that showed pink ribbons on the back. I walked up to her and kissed her cheek.

"You look amazing Ash."

"Yeah my name doesn't fit in with that."

"Ready to go?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

We went down to the entrance hall to wait for the champions to go in.

"Wow she looks great," I followed her eyes to where she was looking. I had to admit Hermione looked awesome, not as great as Ash though.

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long….give ideas and I'll update sooner…needs more reviews.


	7. Death after Happiness

Ch 6

I do not own! But I am finally back with another chapter to The Joker and the Wolf. Maybe two…next one is being written.

Ash's POV

Dancing was fun, so was the night, but it didn't stay that way for long. Fred went for drinks and I heard fighting, so I went to see what was going on. I sat comforting Hermione after Ron and Harry went to bed.

"Come on, let's go to bed 'Mione," I pulled her to her feet and took her to bed. We got to our beds, Hermione already asleep, and I found a box on mine. There was a letter on top of it and I read:

'Sorry, but if this found you Ash, it means we are no longer here and I didn't get a chance to tell you the things I wanted to.

-Mum and dad'

I put the box to the back of my mind as I dropped the letter on the floor and ran to the common room with tears in my eyes. I ran into a strong hard body and felt arms grab me. I didn't look up to see who it was, although I should have. Whoever it was, lead me to an armchair, sat down, and pulled me with them.

"What's up with her?" That was Ginny's voice.

"Ash, what's wrong?" So Fred was holding me. I shook my head and cried into his chest. I faintly heard Ginny saying that she was going to the dorm to see if she could find anything. Fred moved me so my head was on his shoulder and I was more comfortable. Fred ran his fingers through my black hair, successfully calming me down. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and to us.

"Fred, go send this to Mum and I'll stay with Ash."

Fred's POV (anyone ever notice how Fred's name is in a box altogether? Sorry off topic)

I picked Ash up, and then placed her on the chair. I grabbed two items from Ginny and walked through the portrait hole. The last thing I heard was Ginny telling Ash it would be ok and that she bought some clothes for her to change into. I looked at the two items I grabbed. One was an envelope addressed to Mum, the other was a letter addressed to Ash, and it was opened already. I read it as my eyes opened up more, Ash's parents were dead!

"Weasley!" Uh oh. I turned.

"Yes Bones?" I crossed my arms looking at her. I wanted to get back to Ash as soon as possible. She walked up to me with her wand to my chest. It is hard to tell which one was Sarah and which Susan was.

"I want to talk to Ash, where is she?"

"In Gryffindor common room, can you lower your wand?"

"Sarah Bones, lower your wand. Ash would not like you hexing her date," Pryce came up to her and took her wand.

"Where are you going anyway, Fred, the ball isn't over?"

"The Owlery, gotta send something to my Mum."

Pryce took the opened letter from me, his eyes going wide.

"You're not sending this, are you?" He shook it in his hand.

"No, Ginny wrote a letter for my Mum."

I left with the letters again and went to find an owl to send. I watched as it flew off and went back to the dorm. I walked back through the common room hole and found Ginny and Bless by the couch. I went over and found Ash sleeping as Ginny went through a box.

I lifted Ash's head and sat down, running my hand through her hair.

"Ginny, what did I send to Mum? What's in the box?"

"The box came from her parents with that letter; she opened it so we could look through it. The letter was asking Mum if she could live with us."

"What's in the box?"

Ginny said that some things her Mum never told her. The fact that, Mrs. Taylor wasn't an only child, but she had a twin as did Ash. Ash's twin brother was a stillborn. That Ash took after her Aunt, but didn't show it because of a glamour charm placed on her. Also that her Mum and her Aunt were witches along with her grandmother, who was alive still.

I looked down to look at Ash, who now had blue hair.

THE END.

Next chapter will be up soon hopefully. I get inspired when sick or hyper, but its hard to get inspired to write it then type it. Read and Review.


	8. Leaving for the funeral

A/N: sorry it took so long writer's block sucks. But hey this isn't my only story, help me out on all my other stories too and I will give you all virtual cookies.

The Joker and the Wolf: Chapter Seven.

A few days later found Ash packing to go to the funeral of her parents. Only thing that has changed about her since she found out was the blue hair. The morning after she found out, Ash was acting like she didn't lose her parents.

She finished packing then went to find the headmaster's office, never having been there before. She finally found the office and went in after guessing the password.

"Are you ready to go Ms. Taylor?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, Sir."

Ash didn't know where the funeral was going to be. So she stepped into the flames and trusted that Dumbledore knew. She saw he said something then she started moving through the fireplaces.

*Somewhere else in the castle and in chat*

Blessed: Anyone see Ash around lately?

Thebrightone: she got sent somewhere for a funeral.

Slygirl: mom said she can live with us XD *dances happily*

Theadorableone: Gin what do you mean by 'XD'?

Slygirl: It's a smiley face you git.

Theslytherinprince: idiot.

Theadorableone: says you Malfoy!

Theslytherinprince: *ignores* so why didn't weasel twin one go with blue Gryffindor?

Slygirl: we have names.

Thebrightone: *sighs* I would've gone if I could- wait why do you wanna know?

Theslytherinprince: no reason weasel –signs off-

*somewhere in the distance away from castle*

I fell out of the fireplace at some house. I looked around and saw a lot of people in black. I would be happy never to see another piece of black clothing again. I looked around quietly, nobody seeming to notice me yet, seeing someone with pink hair talking to my teacher from last year. I was watching them talk and Lupin looked over to me and gave me a small smile. The girl with pink hair saw him smile and turned to me. They both started walking to me; once they got to me they looked at me.

Lupin introduced the girl as Nymphadora Tonks.

"Remus, Don't Call Me Nymphadora!" Her hair went red. I laughed a little and hugged Lupin. I missed him so much. Everyone always says you should hate someone who did you wrong. I should hate him for making me in pain every full moon, but I couldn't. He seemed scared to hug me back for a moment.

"I missed you so much Lupin," I said, wanting so bad to call him papa since his wolf is like my wolf's father.

He just laughed. "Miss you too, my young cub. Tonks, this is Ash Taylor." The girl, Tonks, gasped.

"So, you are my sister's daughter?"

The End.


End file.
